Catwoman
Selina Kyle, better known as Catwoman, is a Human antihero that resides in the DC Universe. She is a notorious master thief, and an adversary, ally and occasional love interest of Batman. She appears as a fighter in the crossover fighting game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Her counterpart in the game is Sonya Blade. About Catwoman Born and raised in the slums of lower Gotham City, Selina Kyle escaped the abusive orphanage she was placed in following the deaths of her parents, and used her natural athletic agility for crime. At eighteen, she became a prostitute on the city's streets. Soon after, she became greatly inspired by the actions of Gotham's new vigilante known as the Batman, and decided to follow a similar pattern in order to fulfill her selfish endeavors. As a cat enthusiast, highly-skilled martial artist, and gifted infiltrator, she donned a costume and became Catwoman. Since then she has walked the line between alluring thief and anti-hero vigilante. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Selina Kyle operates as a costumed cat burglar in Gotham City, and has a love-hate relationship with Batman. She is able to commit nearly impossible crimes thanks to her athletic prowess, skills with a whip, and seductive wiles." Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Catwoman first appears in Gotham, having just stolen a jewel from the Gotham Museum as she is approached by The Flash. The Flash questions her loyalties, and while Catwoman makes it clear she's only on her side and tries to escape, she cannot lose him thanks to his speed. Catwoman and Flash then fight though he defeats her in combat, and she drops her jewel. The gem is picked up by the mercenary Kano, and in the confusion of him attacking Flash, she reclaims her purloined jewel, and whilst she tries to make her escape, she runs directly into a stray portal that teleports her to the Special Forces base in the Mortal Kombat universe. Here, she finds Sonya Blade, and requests to use the base's portal to return to Gotham. Sonya defeats her in battle however, and locks her away in a cell. She eventually breaks free after Lex Luthor is also captured, and they aid each other in escaping, using the portal technology, though a malfunction sends them to Oa. Catwoman witnesses the Rage afflicted Luthor's battle with Green Lantern and afterwards returns to Earth with him. Luthor and Catwoman form an alliance, approaching both Deathstroke and The Joker and recruiting them for the battle against the invading warriors. Luthor sends Deathstroke and Joker on a wild goose chase to find the Kombatants' portal technology, while she and Luthor explore the Mortal Kombat universe looking for the Special Forces base, encountering Sub-Zero and Scorpion in the process. Sub-Zero manages to trap Catwoman with a blast of ice, a Rage empowered Lex defeats them both and they soon return to the base, though Catwoman is knocked out by a Rage afflicted Flash. Luthor defeats him and Catwoman joins him and the rest of the heroes and villains on their journey to the merged Apokolips/Outworld where Dark Kahn awaits. Catwoman is soon infected with the rage and faces Sonya Blade in the final battle, though she is knocked out afterwards. When Dark Kahn is finally defeated, Catwoman explores Darkseid's palace alongside the rest of the DC characters. Combat characteristics Catwoman was a black-belt in Karate at the beginning of her career, but has since been trained in numerous other martial arts by masters such as the deadly assassin Lady Shiva and later by Batman himself. As a result, she is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, with her primary offensive weapons ranging from caltrops to bullwhips. As a thief, Catwoman specializes in the infiltration of secured buildings and the subversion of even the highest-end security systems, as well as possessing a keen knack for misdirection and deception. Special Moves *'Whip Sting': She whips her opponent with her whip. (MKvsDCU) *'Kitty Surprise': She wraps her whip around her opponents feet, brings the opponent to her, and stomps on the opponent's face. (MKvsDCU) *'Raging Cat': She gets on her opponents waist and claws them, then kicks off their chest. (MKvsDCU) *'Whip Grip': She lassos the opponent with her whip then jumps towards the opponent, kicking them in the belly. (MKvsDCU) *'Somersaulting Fever': She somersaults and kicks her opponent twice on the chin. (MKvsDCU) *'Nine Lives': She becomes immune to projectiles for a short period of time while backflipping. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Catwoman cracks her whip around her opponent's neck and spins them around three times before releasing. (MKvsDCU) Fatalities Lasso Snap: She throws her whip around the opponent's neck, pulls he/she to the ground, then jumps on the opponents back and snaps their neck with the whip. (MKvsDCU) Nice Kitty Kitty: 'Catwoman stabs the opponent in his/her face with her claws and slashes downward. After that she stabs the opponent in the stomach and turns throwing them in front of her cracking the ground. ''(MKvsDCU) Quotes * "Busy night for the Bat, and even he can't be everywhere at once." * "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." * "Sorry Red, no can do. I'm protecting it." * "I'm a complicated woman." * "And I don't have time to explain myself." * "Oh, but I want to." * "This is why I don't play nice with you hero types." * "I'll take that..." * "Ahh! What the...?" * "It's a little late to be worried about that." * "I'm Catwoman, and I really need to be getting back to Gotham City, so if you could just maybe--" * "Not tonight, honey. I have a headache." * "Alright then, no one cages this kitty!" * "Our souls are forfeit? Is that supposed to be a ninja humor? Cause it's not very funny." * "And if you're not a good boy, we'll leave you there." Endings *'''MK vs. DC (Non-Canonical): "Having been infused with the power of magic during her teleportation to the alternative universe, Catwoman found that she could transform at will into a black panther. Her increased strength and agility made her a cat that would never again be caged." Trivia *Catwoman is one out of the only two fighters who laughs when influenced by the rage, the other being Joker. *Catwoman's ending may be a reference to the Animality finishers that appeared in older Mortal Kombat games. *Catwoman is later used as DLC Skin for Kitana in Mortal Kombat 11 for the DC Elseworlds Pack. Category:DC Universe Category:Neutral Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Humans